


the worst pies in london

by vexingDevient



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, sweeny todd
Genre: Cannabalism, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Murder, SebaCiel - Freeform, background sebaciel, unintentional cannabalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: a black butler/sweeny todd cross over





	the worst pies in london

**Author's Note:**

> im too fucking tired to finsih this chapter

Ciel hadn't anticipated the knock on the door, calling out an annoyed "come in." The door creaked open, the boys tall and handsome butler the one behind it. Entering the room and closing the door behind him, the man spoke out in a deep, formal voice "I dont mean to interrupt you my lord, but there is a letter from Queen Elizabeth."  
Ciel let out a soft groan of annoyance, taking the letter off its silver carrying tray. Reaching for his letter opener, he commented "You dont need to be so formal in private, Sebastian."  
"My lord, it would be terribly unprofessional if I where to treat my Young Master at all unlike a master should be treated."  
the boy scoffed at his tall lover, opening up the letter and scanning the page quickly.  
"Theres a large amount of people going missing on a daily basis, all adult men, localized around Fleet Street in lower London. She wants me to investigate."  
The black-clad butler poured his little lord a cup of tea as they conversed, swiftly kissing the boys cheek.  
"Any leads?"  
"None" Ciel tossed the paper to his desk annoyed.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"Prepare a carriage to London."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the young earl stepped out of his carriage, the very picture of nobility. A long green overcoat complimenting his black cane, adorned with a skull on top for the earls small hands to grasp. The butler followed suit, staying close behind as the boy walked proudly, earning a few whispers as to why such a noble would be in such an awful part of London.

It wasnt long before a young woman with thin, dirty hair and a large hat grasped at his coat tails, earning a disgusted look from the proper boy. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The noble almost yelled, before his demon leaned to whisper to him.  
"My lord, perhaps this mad woman may offer some answers."  
the blue haired boy looked positively disgusted when he looked down at the woman. "Ma'am, what do you know of the missing men?"  
this elicited a loud gasp from the girl, who snapped her head up to look at him.  
"Devil woman! The devil woman took them! And her demon of a lover!" the girl looked to Sebastian, pointing a shaking finger at him. "Y-you're a-a..."  
Ciel pulled his coat tails from her hands. "Do not pay attention to him. who is the devil woman?" the annoyed boy was trying for answers, but the woman was insufferable. Her responses where murmurs of witchcraft, or of a demon on the street. Eventually, she spoke the word "Lovett" and ran off.  
"Lovett? whats Lovett?"  
"Mrs.Lovetts meat pies, once known as the worst pies in London, has become a rather popular shop on Fleet Street, with an adjourned barber shop."  
"An overnight success?" the boy questioned  
"Seems to be"


End file.
